Love Hurts
by Calygirl205
Summary: there are three guys in the house and Lily likes all of them but who will she chose? Lily/RJ & Lily/Theo & Casey/Lily. had to raise rating! My First Story Please Review!
1. The Crushes

It was a sunny day in Ocean Bluff when three teenagers were walking down the street to get back to work after their lunch break

It was a sunny day in Ocean Bluff when three teenagers were walking down the street to get back to work after their lunch break. These three teens were Lily, Casey, and Theo. Lily was the oldest of the group. She is the only girl and is getting more agitated by the second at the two boys who were bickering over something that she really didn't want to know about. Casey is the middle teen and he loves to agitate the youngest one Theo. Theo has known Lily for years and he has a major crush on Lily. Casey also has a huge crush on Lily but he has only known Lily for a little under a year. Both of the boys know that they each have a crush on Lily and neither of them are willing to admit it to Lily. But what they both don't know is that what is about to happen to them that could change their love for her in a heartbeat.

Once they got back to Jungle Karma Pizza they proceeded to do what they did every other day. The day passed slowly as the day wore on and Lily found herself staring at Casey every chance that she got. Casey had noticed this many times as he would look at her because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Casey then walked up to Lily and asked her, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"

"Sure," Lily answered with some enthusiasm in her voice.

"I have noticed that you have been constantly staring at me and I was starting to think that you were staring at my butt." Casey asked Lily after they got into the kitchen.

"Casey… um… I wasn't staring at your butt, I was just watching you work and I was making sure that you were doing okay after the last battle with Dai Shai." Lily responded after Casey statement that was quite frankly the truth because she was staring at his butt and it was real nice.

"Alright I will hold you to your word." Casey said as he was walking out of the kitchen.

The rest of the evening at JKP went as planned and they close up for the night and Theo, Casey, and Lily went up to the loft and they decided all together that it was time to go to bed because they all had to open JKP the next morning. RJ was already asleep and Lily was the first of the three to go to bed. Casey then headed to his hammock and was getting settled into the hammock to get a good night rest and he was not prepare for what was yet to come.


	2. The Argument

Chapter 2

The Argument

Theo's POV

I saw Casey walk away and tell me that he was headed off to bed. I decided to get a drink from the fridge and then I went to go sit on the new couch that RJ bought for us to watch TV on since we can't sit in his beloved recliner. I was flipping through channels when I came across a show called "Forensic Files." On this episode a guy was killed by stab wounds to the chest and they were putting another guy up for the murder. I then began thinking how sweet it would be to have Casey out of the picture so I could be the one to end up with Lily in the end of it all.

I honestly would never hurt Casey but I can think about how sweet it would be if I did hurt him but I wouldn't kill him. I wouldn't want to go to jail over him and if I went to jail Lily would never want to be with me. If Casey was dead she would probably go and want to be with RJ and date him or something and that would kill me inside even more.

All of a sudden I began to get enraged and I got off of the couch and went into mine and Casey room. I walked up to Casey's sleeping figure and I just punch him in the side of the face and Casey suddenly awoke.

Casey's POV

I was just getting to sleep when all of a sudden I felt someone punch me in the face. When I open my eyes I saw Theo standing over me because mind you I feel out of the hammock I was lying in and he then went to kick me in the side.

Author's POV

After Theo kicked Casey in the side Casey was beginning to wonder why Theo was trying to beat him up.

"Theo, what is your problem? I thought we got over our problems with each other!" Casey asked Theo before Theo got Casey up off of the ground and threw him up against the wall.

"My problem is you Casey! First you come and try to become the boss of me and Lily and then over time you end up realizing that you have a crush on Lily and I don't like you liking her because she is mine! Not yours!" Theo stated to Casey enraged that Casey would ask him such a question.

Casey managed to push the smaller boy off of him and started to run towards Lily's room to wake her. He made it to the kitchen before Theo caught up to him but that was as fat as he got before Theo hit him again. This time Theo grabbed a glass that was nearby and hit Casey with it in the back of the head. Casey dropped down to the ground and tried to get up. He was able to get up but when he did Theo grabbed a kitchen knife and hit Casey in the right side of the chest and Casey dropped down to the ground with a long blood curdling scream.

RJ POV 

I was asleep in my bed having the nicest dream that I had ever had. The dream was about me being on the beach with the sweetest girl ever. This girl was Lily; I knew that if I was to get in a relationship with her I would not only make Theo mad, I would also make Casey a little ticked off too. I knew that if she wanted to date me I would accept and if she didn't I was fine. Then I was abruptly woken up by a horrifying scream that no doubt came from Casey. I knew something was wrong.

Lily's POV

I was asleep and then I woke up when I heard a kitchen glass break and I figured that one of the guys just probably dropped a glass and that they would clean it up. I sat in my bed and began to think about how I had a crush on Casey. He was the new guy so I didn't know much about him and I liked not knowing much about him and I thought that was hot. Also he had a nice butt so I knew that my biggest crush was defiantly on him.

I also have a crush on Theo mainly because I have known him for about four years and he has always been there for me when I needed him. He was my best friend but I believe that my crush on him is not as big as what I have for Casey but who knows.

Lastly, I have a big crush on RJ because he is my boss, co-worker, master, and friend. I really like his hair and I like how his facial hair was always shaved. This was especially when it was short and stubby. I really like his butt about just as much as I like Casey's butt. Then all of a sudden I was dragged out of my thought when I heard Casey scream bloody murder. I then jumped out of the bed to help one of the men that I had a crush on; I had to make sure he was okay.

To Be Continued…

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you like where I am taking this story. It is my first story and I was having a writers block. I will try to update but I am busy with my daily life. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! I had to raise the age limit on the story because of the contents and don't think of me as not liking the power rangers but I usually don't make the stories this bad but I had to make it like this. Please Review!


	3. Going to the Hospital

**Chapter 3**

**Going to the Hospital **

RJ's POV

When I got out of the bed I went straight to the kitchen where the scream came from. When I arrived in the kitchen I saw Theo huddling over Casey with a kitchen knife in his hand. I needed to figure out what exactly had happened and why Theo had a knife in his hand.

Lily's POV 

I heard the scream and shot right out of my bed and into the kitchen. When I got there all I saw was Theo with a knife in his hand, Casey on the ground with blood coming out from his stab wound, and RJ on the other side of the room with a look of shock on his face.

Author's POV

After Lily and RJ both came into the kitchen with shock written all over their faces Theo had stabbed the knife through the right side of Casey's chest and Casey screamed once more. When Theo went to stab Casey for the third time but RJ came up behind him and grabbed the knife and held Theo so Lily could take a look at Casey.

"Casey, can you hear me?" Lily asked Casey with tears clearly forming in her eyes.

"Yes…but… I… can… barely… breathe." Casey replied softly as he was trying to keep a hold on staying conscious.

"Casey, try to stay with me so I can get you to the hospital to have them get you better okay." Lily told him as she was still trying to fight back the urge to cry.

While all this was going on RJ had managed to call an ambulance and it was in route. RJ had sat Theo down and told him to stay and not to move, which surprisingly he stayed put and didn't move an inch.

"Lily, we need to get Casey down stairs so when the paramedics get here they can get Casey and take him to the hospital. So, on the count of three we both will pick him up and get him downstairs to the kitchen." RJ told Lily as he was thinking of who would stay with Theo for a little while.

"Theo, call Fran and tell her that I need her to get here as soon as possible and don't tell her why." RJ told Theo

"1…2…3…" As said on the count of three Lily and RJ pick Casey up and took him downstairs. After they sat Casey down on the ground Lily noticed that Casey had some minor abrasions on the back of his head but they weren't as bad as the big stab wound that Theo had inflicted. RJ brought Lily a towel to place over Casey wound to hold and apply pressure to it. Then Fran came to the front door and RJ let her in.

"What happened to Casey and why do you need me?" Fran asked in confusion.

"Casey was stabbed in the chest when he opened the cabinet and the knife went into his chest when he reached up to get a cup." RJ lied to Fran, "Also I need you to stay with Theo because Theo feels guilty because he was the one who left the knife there in the first place." RJ finished.

"Alright are both of you going with Casey?" Fran asked the two of them.

"Yeah, and we still need you and Theo to keep JKP up and running while me and RJ are at the hospital and Fran… thank you so much." Lily told Fran with a sad smile on his face.

Then the ambulance arrived and put Casey on a white stretcher and wheeled him away. The paramedic wouldn't let Lily or RJ ride to the hospital and they asked to know what happened and RJ told the paramedic exactly what he told Fran and then they took Casey to the local hospital.

an: Stay tunned to find out if Casey will die


	4. How is He

**Chapter 4-**

**How is He**

About 45 Minutes later

Casey was back in the ER when Lily and RJ first arrived at the hospital. The doctors hadn't yet figured out what was going on inside of Casey so they took him to get a CT- scan. Casey's doctor, Dr. Russell, came out to talk to Lily and RJ to tell what he thought was happening inside of Casey's body.

Dr. Russell walked up to RJ and Lily and asked, "Are you here for Casey?"

At hearing Casey's name Lily began to cry and RJ responded with a simple nod of his head.

"Well, we believe Casey has internal bleeding in the chest. We have put a chest tube in the right side, we did this because his breathing was decreasing and if we hadn't done anything he would have stopped breathing. He is on the ventilator so he can breathe easier and once he gets out of the CT-scan we will be able to assess the wounds. I will let you know what is wrong once we know," said Dr. Russell.

Once Dr. Russell left the room RJ grabbed Lily in a tight hug as she continued to cry about Casey's condition. He felt so helpless at this point and he knew that he could do nothing to help Lily either. This was so hard on him to see his cub in the hospital so close to death. The only thing that would be worse is if Casey did die in the end of this road. What if he gave up and left Lily all alone. She loved Casey and he knew it. All RJ could do was to be Lily's shoulder to cry on.

AN: Sorry it is short! Please read and review!!


	5. The Operation

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Operation**

The CT- Scan results were horrifying. Casey's right lung was collapsed and that if he didn't have an operation. All the doctor's had to do was go in, stitch up the wound on the right lung, inflate it, and finally stitch up the surgery incision. But, before they could do all of that they had to get permission from the family.

When Dr. Russell came out to tell them about Casey, Lily was still crying and even RJ had shed a tear or two.

"I have some bad news on Casey's condition." At this Lily and RJ both looked up at Dr. Russell and nodded to him to tell them the bad news.

"Casey's right lung has collapsed and we need to go in immediately or Casey could possibly die as a result. All we need is a signature from a guardian or spouse." Dr. Russell told them as he handed the clipboard to RJ to sign the papers.

"Here, RJ, let me sign them," she told him as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"After all, I am his wife." She continued. RJ gave her a questioning look and Lily just simply winked at him as he handed her the clipboard to sign the papers.

Moments later Lily had signed all of the papers and the doctor walked away. Now Casey's life depended on the surgery. He is in the doctor's care now.

Authors note: tell me what you think. I will update soon!! Read and Review!!3


	6. The Second Argument

Casey is on his way to his surgery and I have promised myself that I will not break down because I know that Casey would live

**Chapter-6 The Second Attack**

**Disclaimer: by the way I own nothing in the story except the evilly planned plot!!**

**Lily's POV**

"Casey is on his way to his surgery and I have promised myself that I will not break down because I know that Casey would live. But how could I be so sure? He is stabbed in the chest and he can't breathe on is own, how could that be good? He has to live! I need him to be with me and support me! I love him!" I thought to myself as RJ and I are waiting helplessly in the waiting room.

I looked over at RJ as he oddly seems to be crying. This was definitely something that you don't see RJ doing everyday. Poor RJ, he probably thinks that he will lose his student, employee, and most of all his friend, Casey. I know how he feels and I hope that this will all turn out okay!

**At the loft… **

**Author's POV**

Lily, RJ, of course Casey has been gone for at least four hours now and she and Theo have done nothing since they left. She and Theo have basically just sat in silence and she notices that Theo seems to be angry and she has no idea why. So she decides to get down to the bottom of it.

"Hey, Theo, you seem to be angry what's up?" She asked Theo.

"Why would something be up?" Theo answered her agitated.

"Oh I don't know it is just that honestly, the reason behind how Casey got stabbed is really unbelievable. I may not seem smart but honestly I do know some things and that is one of them and the story just doesn't make since." Fran pointed out to Theo as he looked at her with his big brown eyes.

"Why does it matter so much as to what happened? It didn't happen to you so why do you care so much? Casey was the one hurt and you weren't, just be happy that you weren't here earlier!" Theo asked Fran with anger showing in his eyes.

"Theo that is just mean what you are saying? How could you be so mean to Casey and what if he dies that could cause all of us great pain? I want to know the Truth Theo, what happened to Casey?" Fran all but yelled at Theo.

"Do you want to know what happened to Casey? How about I show you what happened to Casey"

After Theo finished his statement he got up from his chair that he was sitting in the kitchen and then grabbed a knife. When Fran saw that he was holding a knife in his hand she ran up the stairs leading to the loft. Theo chased off after her and when she got to the top step she tripped and fell flat on her face and when she went to get up she found that she had broke her glasses. She didn't care about the glasses at this point as she got up and ran to the big mat in the middle of the loft. She thought to herself that she needed to get the knife away from Theo and she knew that wasn't going to be an easy thing. Theo had training in the ways of the Pai Zhua and sadly she didn't know a thing about it. Sure she had read books about things like that but she didn't know how to fight Theo.

"Hey, Theo, I take it that you stabbed Casey didn't you?" Fran asked Theo as she slowly backed away from Theo.

"But I want to show you personally what I did to Casey because you wanted to know!" Theo replied with the anger still showing in his eyes.

"Do you find it fun to hurt people and to send them hospital?" Fran asked Theo still backing away from him.

Theo then charged towards Fran with the knife at the ready to stab her like he had stabbed Casey. When he had reached her she then kicked him in the hand and the knife actually flew out of her hand. She surprised herself by getting the knife away from Theo. She then tackled him and he easily pushed her off of him. He went up to and grabbed her and twisted it around behind and she heard it snap and she let out a cry of pain. Even though she was in great pain she soon tackled him down to the ground. When she finally got Theo the ground it was like he was his own self again.

"What just happened, did I just hurt you? Are you okay? What have I done?" Theo questioned the brunette on top of him. All of a sudden he began to glow a dark navy blue color and then he appeared to be normal.

"I am fine but I honestly think you broke my arm but you didn't hurt me as bad as you did Casey." Fran told Theo.

"What did I do to Casey? Did I hurt or worse did I kill him? I remember vaguely stabbing him. Is he okay? Where is he I need to know?" Theo started to panic.

"He is at the hospital right now and he is probably in critical because you did stab him, twice. How we go to the hospital and get my arm checked out and then we will see how Casey is doing? Does that sound good?" Fran asked

"Yeah, that sounds good enough for me!" Theo replied as they went down the steps to go to the hospital.

Author's note: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had some really good ideas and I would like to thank them! Please Read and Review!!


	7. What has Theo Done?

**Chapter 7- What Has Theo Done**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

I want to thank Yellow-ranger-fan, red shadow ranger, and lufflyninja. Thanks for all the help girls!!!!

I have decided to skip ahead somewhat in the story and not go into detail about Casey's life threatening surgery. Originally as I was beginning to write I started to cry as I realized I just simply couldn't complete it and also one of my readers didn't want me to do it because it hurts the audience that reads it. Please read and review and here it is ….

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Theo then charged towards Fran with the knife at the ready to stab her like he had stabbed Casey. When he had reached her she then kicked him in the hand and the knife actually flew out of her hand. She surprised herself by getting the knife away from Theo. She then tackled him and he easily pushed her off of him. He went up to and grabbed her and twisted it around behind and she heard it snap and she let out a cry of pain. Even though she was in great pain she soon tackled him down to the ground. When she finally got Theo the ground it was like he was his own self again._

"_What just happened, did I just hurt you? Are you okay? What have I done?" Theo questioned the brunette on top of him. All of a sudden he began to glow a dark navy blue color and then he appeared to be normal._

**At The Hospital**

Casey had the life threatening surgery less than one hour previous. The surgery itself had taken an hour and a half to complete. All in the mean time Lily had been sitting in the waiting room for the surgery to be completed. Numerous times she would just sit there and cry while at other times she would just sit there and stare off into space.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital:**

Theo's POV

Fran and I are both sitting waiting for Fran to get the x-rays of her arm to determine if I truly broke it or not. I have no idea what happened to Casey and I couldn't quite remember what I did to Fran's arm. Apparently I broke her arm when I attacked her with a knife. It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. I have to find Lily and explain to her what happened. Most of all I need to apologize to Casey, that is, if I didn't kill him.

**Author's POV**

The doctor let Lily and RJ stay in Casey's room while he was sleeping. The doctors had put Casey in an induced coma for his safety. They plan to keep him in the coma for a week, and then let him wake up on his own. About 30 minutes after being allowed to enter Theo and Fran walked in. Fran had a light blue hard cast on her arm.

"What are you doing here, Theo? Wait, no I don't want to know. I just want you to leave, you've done enough!" Lily all but yelled at Theo. She was livid and everyone in the room knew it.

"Lily, listen to me, I was possessed by some evil spirit that took me over. I would never do that to a team mate. I wouldn't hurt Fran. I wouldn't hurt Casey either. You know that I would never intentionally hurt someone. We save lives everyday, I save lives everyday. I would never stray from saving people. I'm sorry that I ever hurt your feelings but this wasn't my intentions." Theo told Lily in a normal tone of voice.

"I broke Fran's arm today. I told I didn't mean to and she believed be. She saw the blue glow that came out me. She saw the evil spirit leave me. I broke it into 3 pieces. It's a pretty bad break. Just ask her." Theo told Lily

"Lily, Theo's telling you the truth." Fran spoke barely above a whisper.

"I believe you two, but right now I just want to be with Casey. The doctors said that they were going to keep him in a coma for a week and then let him wake up on his own. All we can do is wait for him to wake up." Lily told them as she was starting to silently cry.

"I love you Casey, please make it through for me." Lily silently whispered to Casey motionless figure.

* * *

Please Review! thanks XD


	8. The Drastic Chain of Events

_**Love Hurts**_

_**Chapter 8: The Drastic Chain of Events**_

AN: I just want to give thanks to Yellow Ranger Fan and lufflyninja for helping me get this story updated! ~Here it is ~

* * *

_**Past Time**_

_**Authors POV**_

The last week had been horrible for Lily; basically all she had done was sit by Casey's side the whole time. The nurses had regularly checked on his vitals and his healing process. The doctors told her that he should be waking up in the next day or so and she is kind of excited.

~ LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH

_**~Present time~**_

_**Lily's Pov**_

Today is a Tuesday evening and I am just gonna sit here like I have for like the last week. Hopefully Casey will wake up for me so I can stop worrying so much about him and I could finally tell him the truth about me liking him. I guess it took a tragedy to make me realize how much I really need him.

_**Author's POV**_

Suddenly Lily was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Casey's hand move out of her grip. She looked up and saw him beginning to come to. She sprung up from her chair to prevent him from moving the tube that was in his throat from where he was in the induced coma.

"Casey! Don't move, you have a tube down your throat. I'll get the doctors and we will figure everything out ok?" Lily asked Casey with happiness clearly visible in her body language.

Lily scurried from the room and headed towards the ICU information desk, "I need a doctor in Casey Rhodes room immediately! He's awake!"

After about 5 minutes the doctors had came in to look at Casey. They didn't believe that he still needed the ventilator anymore so they took the tube out. All I could do was sit back and watch the scene unfold.

Dr. Russell is walking over to me and I wonder what he has to tell me about Casey?

"Lily, I need you to make sure Casey drinks this cup of water." He told me as he handed me a glass of water.

"Once he finishes this glass, he doesn't have to drink anymore, unless he wants to. He is able to talk but don't let him talk too much. His throat is going to be raw from the tube for a day or two so it may hurt a little bit for him to talk. Hopefully around this time tomorrow he will be able to talk at the full extent and it not hurt as much to do it." Dr. Russell replied with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, for everything." I replied with a smile on my face. I walked over to Casey's bed so I could do as the doctor had instructed.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" I asked Casey with a small smile on my face.

"I'm sore, but I can handle it. I mean come on, we get a lot of pain from Dai Shi so we're use to pain." Casey replied. I handed him the glass of water and he began to slowly sip it.

"I want to get up and move around. I know I can't but man sitting around is kinda boring." Casey told me as he smiled for the first time since waking up.

"I should know Casey; I have sat here with you for the past 10 days. I know what boring is!" I commented and then laughed.

"Well since you are doing better, I think I am going to take the chance and go to the loft and get a good night's rest. I am going to ask RJ to stay with you tonight if that is ok?" I asked him.

"I don't care, as long as someone is here with me but not Theo, I don't want to see his face." Casey told me and I knew was serious by the way he looked at me.

"I know. Alright I have to get to JKP to give RJ the car and he will be here in about an hour. Do you think you can handle being alone for that long?" I asked him in a playful tone.

"Smartass," Casey smiled at me and laughed. I reached over all of the wires and stuff and I gave Casey a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"See yah!" he replied as I walked out the door.

_**Author's POV**_

_**At The Loft…**_

RJ just left the loft and Theo is running JKP with Fran. Lily goes to lie down to get a good, wholesome rest. Lily had been asleep for around 4 hours when JKP finally closes. Theo came upstairs after locking up the parlor. Theo decided to watch TV for a little while before he was going to bed.

_**Theo's POV**_

I was just sitting on the couch enjoying watching the TV when all of a sudden my hand started glowing a light blue color. I had a feeling that I was going to end up doing something that I would regret but I had no control over what I was doing. All I wondered was what I was going to do and who was I going to hurt.

_**Lily's POV**_

_**Lily's dream…**_

_I was on the beach in a beautiful white dress with the sand on my toes. Then my father came up beside me and took my arm in his arm. Then my father and I slowly started to descend down the beautiful isle made by the flowers that my little sister, MaHalea, had tossed out. Then I looked up and saw the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. That man was Casey Rhodes… _

Suddenly, I was awoken by someone shaking me awake. No doubt that it was Theo cause hell; he was the only one in the loft besides me.

"Theo, what do you want that is so important that you had to wake me up? You know that I haven't had very much sleep in this past week." I told Theo sternly.

Theo had no reply. In one swift movement he was on top of me and I had no idea what he was doing.

"What the hell are you doing? Theo get off of me!" I screamed at him. Theo didn't get off of me but instead he began to take my shirt off. I began to hit him with all the power in me. It didn't matter what I did he still refused to stop. All I could do is cry, Theo over powered me in everyway possible. Then my worse fears were confirmed. Theo Martin, my best friend, rapped me…

* * *

AN: thanks for reading. I hope to update again soon but I don't know how that will work! Please review!


	9. Is She Pregnant?

**Love Hurts Chapter 9- Is She Pregnant?**

**Well here is Chapter 9. I hope you like it. My co-author and I have worked together to produce this chapter. Enjoy please read and review and I don't own anything!**

**Thanks Yellow-Ranger-Fan!**

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_

Four nights ago, the most horrible thing happened to me. I was raped. The worst part about it was that it was Theo who raped me. All I want to know is…. Am I pregnant?

I knew I needed to take a test, so I got one before I went to the hospital to stay with Casey. I got to the hospital to find Casey still asleep. I smiled at him and then I decided that I was now going to take the pregnancy test. I waited for 5 long minutes. Then, my worst fears were confirmed…. I was pregnant.

I swear, when I see Theo he will get a piece of my mind. How could this happen? What in the world was he thinking? I slowly walked back to Casey's bedside and I sat in the chair beside the bed. I began to cry when I thought about how I was going to have a baby, and it wasn't my boyfriend's. Heck! I don't even have a boyfriend! I wish Casey was my boyfriend and hopefully he will be by the end of this.

Casey started to stir awake as I tried to stop the tears. Casey saw my tears and I silently cursed myself letting him see me like this. I can't handle questions right now.

"Hey, Lily, What's wrong?" Casey asked me.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I replied.

"You're not okay, tell me what's wrong." Casey continued to press. He wanted the truth and I wasn't ready to give it to him.

"I said that it is nothing. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I told him sternly.

"Okay. I wanted to ask you something?" Casey said.

"Go ahead, ask away." I looked at him as I replied.

"When I was unconscious I heard you tell me something. I think it was "I love you Casey, please make it through for me." Is what you said true?" Casey asked me in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I said it, but I was scared that you weren't going to make it but here you are." I told him with a light blush starting to form.

"Lily, do you love me? And be honest with me." Casey continued to whisper.

"Yes, I do love you, but what does it matter, you don't love me so I might as well move on." I replied sadly.

"What would you do if I told you that I love you too." Casey asked me with a mischievous grin.

"Tell you, yah right your just trying to make me feel better!" I smiled back at him.

"Well how about I show you whether I love you or not!" Casey told me.

Then Casey made a slight movement and kissed me on the lips in a sweet passionate kiss. I am on cloud nine.

"How about once I get out of this joint we could go out on a date?" Casey asked me with his sweet smile.

"Sure, but you have to get better first! Promise!" I asked him

"Promise!" Casey replied.

~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~

Okay so now I have a boyfriend but I still have a baby on the way also. I don't have any idea how I am going to tell him but I know that I have to. I just don't understand why all of this has to happen to me all at the same damn time. I guess I will have to tell everyone that I am pregnant once Casey gets out of the hospital. I just left Casey about 10 minutes ago because visiting hours are over. I am going to find Theo and talk to him about what in the world he was thinking.

As soon as I stepped foot into JKP there was Theo. He has managed to stay away from me for 4 days but let's face it, I practically want to hurt him.

_**Author's POV**_

"Hey, Theo, can I talk to you up in the loft for a minute?" Lily asked.

"Sure, I guess." Theo replied

"How could you hurt me so bad?" Lily asked Theo as soon as he stepped off the stairs.

"How could I hurt you? How did I hurt you?" Theo asked

"You raped me Theo! How could you not remember?" Lily screamed as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You hurt me and your acting as if you don't care. You're my best friend, and you have scarred me for life." Lily lowered her voice but was still visibly crying.

"What can I do Lily, what's done is done. I can't change that, I didn't mean for anything to happen but the evil spirit came back." Theo replied but was cut off by Lily.

"Bullshit Theo, you used that excuse on Fran and Casey, so don't go using it on me!" Lily yelled back to him.

"By the way, I am pregnant and now I have to raise a child because of what you've done. Why don't you just leave and get out of my life!" Lily told him as she stalked down the stairs to begin here shift at JKP.

* * *

Please read and Review! ~Lily~


	10. Casey's Release

_**Chapter 10- Casey's Released**_

_**AN:**_** srry it took so long for me to update but I had a hard time with my college courses and I just got engaged a little while back and my life has just been busi overall but here it is. Please read and review**

* * *

_**Author's POV **_

Theo walked into his room and immediately began to pack. He decided to take Lily's suggestion until he could sort himself out. He thought to himself, _"How could I have done this to Lily. I am in love with her. I can't believe what I did to her!"_

Theo walked down the stairs with his suitcase in his hands. He was going to tell RJ that he was leaving and he wasn't going to confront Lily about it.

"Hey RJ, I'm going to leave to go visit my parents and Luan. I need to go and figure out everything I've done and what better way than to do it with my parents. I have my cell phone if you need anything. See you later bye RJ." Theo told RJ

"K, see you later!" RJ replied.

LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH~LH

_**Lily's POV**_

I got into Casey's truck to go pick him up from the hospital. He was finally being released and I was so excited. All he had to do was get out of bed and walk a little to prove to the doctor that he can handle going home.

I arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later and found Casey watching TV.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" I asked him.

"I'm feeling a little better. I just want to get out of here." Casey replied.

"Well, you are leaving today." I told him as I walked over and sat on his bed. "And you get to sleep where you want and not on one of these hard lumpy beds." I smiled.

"Yay, I have one question though, where will I sleep? I highly doubt they want me to sleep in my hammock." Casey replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, well, you can just have my bed and I will sleep in your hammock." I smiled.

"Aww, why can't you sleep with me?" he asked.

"Well, I could sleep on the floor that way if you need me, I will be there." I smiled as I leaned over his stomach and kissed him.

Just then Dr. Russell came in to see if Casey could walk. I got off his bed and went to sit in the given recliner. I smiled at the thought of him wanting to sleep in the same bed as me. Casey stood up from his bed slowly and you could see that he was in some pain. Casey and the doctor left the room for the short walk. I pulled out my phone as it began to ring and I saw that RJ was calling me.

"Hello RJ!" I said with my usual bubbly tone.

"Hey, how's Casey?" he asked me.

"He's proving he can walk and then they are releasing him to go home."

"Well that's good, but I wanted to tell you that Theo left." RJ told me.

"Oh my, he actually left?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he left; did you say something to him or what?" RJ asked me.

"I told him 'Why don't you just leave and get out of my life!' but I didn't think that he would actually leave." I replied.

"Well I guess he decided that it was best." RJ responded with sadness showing in his voice.

"Well, at least Casey doesn't have to face him right now." I told him.

"Alright, well I'm going to go. I have a pizza parlor to run since one of my healthy employees is gone and the other is with one of my other employee in the hospital and the one working has one good arm so I have work to do. See you later bye!" RJ told me.

"Bye RJ!" I smiled. Just then Casey came back and sat back down on his bed. I smiled as I got up and came over behind Casey and rubbed his back.

"Once we get your papers done, you're free to go but there will be post check-ups." Dr. Russell told us.

"He knows, thanks for everything you've done." I replied.

"It means a lot to me to still be alive." Casey told him.

"No problem, I'm just doing my job." Dr. Russell replied.

Then he turned around and walked away to go get Casey release papers. I walked around the bed to sit beside Casey. Once I sat down I kissed Casey on the cheek and I held his hand in mine.

"RJ called, Theo left a little while ago. You won't have to face him yet." I told him.

"Oh, well, umm…, I'm kind of glad about him not being there honestly." Casey responded carefully.

" I understand, Theo and I got into an argument this morning and I told him that he should just get out of my life and just leave, and well he did." I told him. Then Casey grabbed me and kissed me with sweetness.

Then the nurse walked in with Casey's release papers. I left the room so Casey could get dress. While Casey was getting dressed I went to go get the truck. When I pulled into the loop the nurse and Casey were waiting on me. I got out of the truck and walked over to them to help get him in the truck. It took us a couple minutes to get him in the truck comfortably. After we got him into the car I walked around and got back in. With that we were on our way home.

* * *

AN: I will try to update asap! Please Review!!!!!!


	11. The First Day

**Love Hurts **

**The First Day.**

**AN: this is short but I promise the next will be longer!**

* * *

_Lily's POV-_

Casey and I got home and slowly but surely gotten him out of the truck and up to my bed. Casey was in noticeably sore and he really didn't look to happy to not have the morphine that he had at the hospital.

"I thought you would be happy but you don't look to happy." I smirked at him.

"Oh, I'm happy, but I really miss the pain killers!" Casey replied smiling at me.

"Could you move over a little please?" I asked him politely.

He moved over enough for me to sit down next to him. He leaned his weight somewhat on me but mostly on my head board. I slid my hand behind him and rubbed his back slowly. I laid my head on his shoulder as he laid his head upon my head. I was doing my best to comfort his pain but I knew I wasn't helping much. We sat there for about and hour before I spoke up.

"I would love to stay with you but I have to help RJ, with Fran having a broken arm and with Theo gone. RJ needs some help and I promised to help him." I told Casey smiling.

"Does Fran even still work?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, but she only does what she can with her cast." I replied as I got up smiling.

"Alright then go help them. I will be right here hoping to get some shut eye." He smiled.

"I love you." I told him as I leaned over him to kiss him. The kiss was so sweet and loving and I didn't want to stop, but the time that air was needed came too quickly.

I got up and walked over to the closet to grab my uniform. Then I walked out of the room and changed in the bathroom and headed downstairs to JKP.

I worked with Fran and RJ until closing and we started to clean up the restaurant as we usually do. We cleaned for some time and when we were finished Fran spoke up.

"RJ, do you mind if I stay here for the night? I really don't feel up to walking home right now." Fran asked with a nervous smile as usual.

"Sure feel free to stay whenever you want. You're always welcome Fran." RJ replied smiling.

"You can sleep in Casey's hammock. Casey will be in my room for a while or at least until he heals more. I'm sleeping in the floor in my room to keep an eye on him so you can sleep there." I spoke up smiling towards Fran.

"Okay, thanks guys." Fran smiled.

"I'm going to check on Casey. See you guys later." I told them as I headed up the stairs to my room.

I walked through the upstairs kitchen and then into my room. I went into my room quietly to see Casey asleep on my bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down slowly so I wouldn't wake Casey. I didn't know how I was going to tell him about what Theo did to me. I grabbed Casey's hand and began to rub his hand softly. I was slowly reaching a month pregnant and I would more than likely start to show within the next month or two. I smiled at Casey; I couldn't believe that Casey and I are actually together. I kissed him on the cheek gently and got up quietly as not to wake him.

I went over to the bed on the floor and I lay down. I fell asleep within minutes and I forgot the world.

* * *

AN: I will try and update soon but in the meantime please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Love hurts chapter 12

sorry it took so long for me to update but here it is please R&R

The next morning I woke up to Casey calling for me. I knew that Casey was in pain and he needed his new medication that the doctor gave him. I got off of the mattress I was sleeping on that was on the floor and walked over to Casey who was lying in my bed. Whenever Casey saw me he managed a small smile through his pain.

"Good morning." I smiled back at Casey and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Morning." Casey replied back as he leaned on me.

"I will go get your meds for your pain. I'll be right back." I smiled as I slowly got up from the bed and went to the small kitchen in the loft. I got a glass from the cabinet and poured some orange juice into the glass and grabbed his meds. I was walking back to my room when RJ stopped me.  
"Morning Lily, is Casey awake yet?" RJ asked me after greeting me.

"Yeah, he just woke up. I just came out to get his meds so he can hopefully get some rest today." I told RJ with a sad smile on my face.

"Okay, umm, I wanted to tell you to go ahead and take today off to watch over Casey. I don't want him to fall or anything on his first day home." RJ smiled as he walked down the stairs to open up JKP for the day.

"Thank you RJ, see you later." I replied to RJ as he walked down the stairs.

I proceeded to my room to see Casey looking up at the ceiling. I walked over to my bed and sat the OJ and meds on the bedside table. I grabbed Casey's hand as he looked at me with a small smile.

"Hey, RJ gave me the whole day off to spend with you. Maybe later I can get you up out of this bed and we can go get some lunch after you get some more rest. How does that sound?" I asked Casey as I helped him sit up.

"That would be great Lil." Casey replied happily as he reached for the Oj and meds. After he took his meds he laid back down on the bed.

"Well I'm gonna take that nap you mentioned and then we will go do as planned." Casey replied smiling.

"I'm gonna do the same." I replied as I smiled and laid down in my bed next to him. He smiled at me as he put one arm behind my back and held me close to him as we both drifted off to sleep.

Later that day Casey and I went out and got some lunch. The rest of that day and many days to come we spent hanging around in the loft together…

thanks for reading please review!


End file.
